Un Día En El Mardi Gras
by Lucy3215
Summary: Karyn Smith es una chica ordinaria la cual oculta un pasado tormentoso, el cual esta por alcanzarla, a pesar de haber cruzado todo el país para alejarse de ello. Al entrar a la firma Mickelson Enterprises su vida dará una vuelta de 180 . Entren y averigüen que es lo que el destino le tiene destinado.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, pasando de nuevo a dejarles este pequeño prólogo sobre una historia que ha estado rondando mi cabeza, si aun tengo otros fics que actualizar, pero vamos... no les ha pasado que cuando tienen algo en la mente es mejor sacarlo antes de continuar con otras cosas?. Este es mi caso y como prometí aquí lo tienen, si les gusta dejen review, sino... al menos síganlo, dependiendo de los reviews seguiré actualizándolo.

Gracias!

Era un cambio bueno para variar, los cambios son buenos… verdad? Era medio día cuando por fin llegue a la ciudad de New Orleans, todo el ambiente indicaba una cosa, fiesta; pero la verdad es que no iba precisamente a pasar un fin de semana de diversión o para el famoso mardi gras no, lo mío era más allá de eso, yo iba por otra oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y por esa oferta de trabajo soñada que me dio un respiro de vida.

Por suerte ya tenía destinado el departamento donde me quedaría, era perfecto, en la esquina había una cafetería la cual podría visitar todas las mañanas de camino al trabajo y, hablando de eso, lo más increíble de todo es que las oficinas de mi nuevo trabajo estaban alrededor de 5 cuadras de distancia lo cual me facilitaba el transporte, todo estaba a pedir de boca.

Llegue a las oficinas Mickelson Enterprises directamente con Annette, la encargada de recursos humanos, aún recuerdo cuando recibí su llamada hace un mes ofreciéndome un puesto en el área de diseño, mi antiguo puesto estaba en la mercadotecnia aunque debo admitir que el diseño y mercadotecnia van mucho de la mano. En fin, me dirigí después de pasar por un minucioso sistema de seguridad a la entrada.

-Hola- me saluda Annette muy jovial estirándome la mano para saludarme formalmente, no puede pasar más de los 35 años de edad- Tu debes ser Karyn Smith, ¿cierto?

-Así es- le contesto el saludo de manos

-Por favor, toma asiento- me indica con un gesto de la mano mientras ella se sienta en su puesto

-Gracias- digo mientras me siento y acomodo mi falda. Este conjunto siempre ha sido mi favorito: traje color gris de falta en tubo combinada con blusa de seda blanca con botones enfrente, tacones y demás accesorios color negro; me veo profesional con esta vestimenta, llevo mi cabello castaño suelto.

-En verdad no te quitare mucho tiempo- Dijo al momento que abría un expediente con toda mi información en el: personal y de antiguos trabajos- Lo esencial ya lo tengo aquí conmigo y, realmente tengo que admitir que tenerte aquí será grandioso, tu trabajo es realmente excelente- me ofrece una cálida sonrisa, la cual correspondo de igual manera.

-Muchas gracias, la oportunidad de trabajo que me están ofreciendo es increíble y… hare lo posible por no defraudarlos- mi voz es firme.

-Eso suena muy bien- se levanta de la silla tomando el expediente- Acompáñame, te llevare al área de diseño

La sigo hasta los elevadores y presiona el botón de acenso, recursos humanos quedaba en el 2do piso del edificio, se abren las puertas del elevador y nos adentramos, Annette presiona el botos del 5to piso; no pasamos del 3ero cuando las puertas se abren y la imagen de un hombre no mayor a los 30 aparece frente a nosotras y puedo ver como mi compañera de elevador se sobresalta

-Oh, señor Mickelson…- Pestañea un par de veces. El hombre se limita a vernos y nos dedica una media sonrisa mientras se adentra en el elevador con nosotras y presiona el botón con las iniciales PH, era de esperarse que siendo el jefe y dueño de la empresa alojara sus oficinas en el Pent-house.

Por fin nuestro piso llega y nos bajamos con la mirada penetrante y obscura del jefe siguiendo cada uno de nuestros pasos, trato de parecer que no me afecta en lo más mínimo, pero que la no puede evitar salir sonrojada como un tomate es mi compañera _"vamos, es el jefe… si es un maldito dios viviente, pero sigue siendo el jefe"_ , no puedo evitar sonreír al respecto.

-Bien, hoy has conocido al jefe…- me sonríe- estas de suerte, sígueme te mostrare tu oficina.

Nos adentramos en el área de diseño, mi oficina está en una de las esquinas por lo tanto es espaciosa y tengo una muy buena vista: un escritorio y una mesa de diseño, sin mencionar una computadora y una pantalla situada en la pared contraria. Solo hay una palabra para describir mi nueva oficina… WOW!

-¿Todo está bien?- me pregunta Annette, presiento que noto mi cara de asombro- puedes hacerle los cambios que consideres…

-No- Interrumpo su discurso- Todo esta… perfecto- me giro a verla y le sonrió

-Me alegra que así sea- se encamina hacia la salida, pero antes de irse me comenta- Cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿de acuerdo?- Asiento- Bien, nos vemos…. Ah por cierto, la hora de almuerzo es libre, puedes tomarla cuando quieras o no tomarla e irte temprano a casa, es una de las tantas flexibilidades que me agradan de trabajar aquí

Suelto una carcajada- Es excelente, muchas gracias de nuevo- Se marcha y me deja sola en esa gran oficina.


	2. Primeros Encuentros

**Hola, un saludo cordial a los que leen este fic, el cual apenas esta comenzando, espero que el prologo les haya parecido adecuado y sobre todo que haya sido de su agrado. Pliz dejen reviwes para saber si la historia les esta gustando o de plano la dejo por la paz =(. Gracias y disfruten de este segundo capitulo!**

Ha pasado un mes desde que llegue a esta ciudad y a mi nuevo trabajo, el cual adoro. Todos los días me voy caminando al trabajo, pero antes llego a la cafetería de la esquina por un latte de caramelo. Hoy no fue la excepción, solamente que esta vez me quede a disfrutarlo ya que era mi día de descanso, me puse mis levis preferidos, suéter color menta y unas zapatillas deportivas color negro, llevar el cabello recogido era mi peinado sofisticado elegido para hoy. Me deleitaba con mi café, un panecillo de moras y mi copia de mi libro preferido _Orgullo y prejuicio_ , una voz me saca de mi ensoñación entre Mr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet.

-Disculpa…- Volteo a ver de donde proviene esa voz varonil y profunda _"Oh, es él_ "- ¿Nos hemos visto en otro lugar?

Trago el contenido de panecillo que había en mi boca- No… disculpa, no lo creo- _"Dos podemos jugar esto"_ vuelvo la vista a mi lectura

-mmm…es curioso…- comienza su discurso mientras se desabotona el saco de su traje color azul marino y toma asiento en el sillón frente a mi- tengo la sensación de que es así y casi nunca me equivoco

Vuelvo a fijar mis ojos azules en los obscuros de él- Lamento informarte que te has equivocado esta vez

Semi sonríe- ¿Ah sí?- se acomoda en el sillón

-Si- Tomo un sorbo de mi café- Recién me he mudado, asi que encuentro imposible que nos conozcamos de otro lado

-En el trabajo, ¿quizás?- continuaba con la enigmática sonrisa en su rostro

-No trabajo en este momento- Sonrió

-Por supuesto que no- se rasca el mentón adornado con la barba creciente de varios días sin afeitarse- estás en tu día de descanso

"¿Cómo…?"

-Soy tu jefe, ¿lo olvidabas?- da respuesta a mi pregunta no formulada

\- Así que sus problemas de memoria eran un invento- le suelto en tono de enfado

-¿Tan pronto ya pasamos a las formalidades?- me comenta en tono burlón- Y no era un invento, tu rostro me resultó familiar; soy dueño de una empresa y tengo tratos con personas todos los días, por lo tanto veo y escucho rostros y nombres cada 5 min.

-Tu ganas- rio y tomo un poco más de café

-Y bien, ¿me he ganado tu nombre?

-Para que quieres saberlo, lo olvidaras dentro de 5 min.- me burlo de él

\- Ah, eres lista- recibe un café en vaso para llevar- te propongo un trato, nombre por nombre, ¿aceptas?

\- Lo siento señor Mickelson, me temo que en ese trato le llevo ventaja- bebo más de mi café

-Sabes mi apellido, no mi nombre- Bebe de su vaso. Era verdad, nombre… no, no lo conocía, todos se referían a él con el apellido solamente. Suspiro hondamente, él gano.

-Karyn Smith- le digo mirándolo a los ojos profundamente negros, como es posible tener un tono de negrura así en la mirada, son como dos agujeros negros que absorben todo a su paso.

\- Elijah…- Dice mientras se levanta del sillón y se acomoda el traje- Disfruta de tu día de descanso Karyn, nos vemos en el trabajo- Se despide y sale de la cafetería. Y me deja ahí, sentada y frustrada.

Dejo pasar unas horas más en lo que termino de re-leer mi novela favorita "orgullo y prejuicio", ese Mr. Darcy sí que tiene problemas, pero se entiende el meollo del porque lo hace. Tomo mis cosas y me dispongo a irme a mi departamento, al llegar preparo algo de comida y acomodo la mesa para cenar, hoy planeo dormir temprano y dejar de darle más vueltas al asunto de mi inquietante conversación con mi jefe.

Después de la cena deliciosa, de la cual me sobro para llevar mañana al trabajo, prendo la tv y me dispongo a acomodarme tranquilamente en mi sillón **_"los chismes del momento me servirán de distracción"_** pienso, de pronto mi celular suena informándome que he recibido un correo electrónico, lo tomo y abro la bandeja principal para descubrir que es un correo de mi jefe Elijah, y eso me desconcierta rápidamente cierro la aplicación, ni siquiera lo abro, solo con leer el sujeto me inquieto el cual decía _"Mr. Darcy, eh?"._ Desecho totalmente la idea y la curiosidad de querer leer lo que ha escrito y le doy una voltereta a mis pensamientos **_"Como consiguió mi correo?! Es imposible, no lo abro en el trabajo ni siquiera lo puse en la solicitud de empleo ni Annette me lo pregunto"_** suspiro para entrar en cordura y decido que lo mejor será tomar un baño de burbujas y relajarme un poco. Preparo la tina de baño con esencia de lavanda y me introduzco en ella. De nuevo otro sonido de mail.

-Pero que car aj…?!- Salgo sobresaltada de la tina, tomo una toalla y después el celular, abro de nuevo la bandeja y ahí estaba otro mensaje con subjeto _"Disculpas"_ abrí el mensaje.

 _-"Karyn, te pido disculpas si consideras esto una intromisión a tu privacidad, solo quería tener una conversación sobre algo de literatura y, al verte esta mañana en esa cafetería y precisamente con ese libro pensé que podríamos conversar a cerca de ello. De nuevo te pido una disculpa y ya no te volveré a molestar, pensé que podríamos ser amigos. En fin discúlpame"_ \- Abro el mail anterior- _"Así que te gusta orgullo y prejuicio, encuentro a Miss Elizabeth inquietante, desde el principio la interacción con Mr. Darcy es bastante clara que ambos se atraen, no lo crees?"_ – Vaya, por primera vez un hombre que no encuentra orgullo y prejuicio meloso y lo cataloga como novela de mujeres, me conmueve el hecho de que quiera ser mi amigo, eso debe decir que no es muy abierto con muchas personas además de ver como interactúa con el resto de su personal, independientemente de que todas las mujeres de mi piso quieran esta oportunidad, él no se ha abierto con ellas así de este modo. Pongo el mail en modo de respuesta.

 _-"No te preocupes, es agradable saber que puedo contar con un amigo en la oficina y qué mejor que el jefe, eh? Mala broma, disculpa no soy muy buena para ello. Ahora con respecto a lo de la novela así es, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con tu perspectiva, pienso que todo sería más fácil si realmente aclararan su situación desde el principio, pero ¿Qué punto tendría? La novela no sería igual de entretenida. Pd. Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos, solo que hay algo que me inquieta"_ \- y le doy enviar. Con estoy doy por terminado mi baño relajante de tina, me dirijo a la alcoba para ponerme la ropa de dormir y ahí está de nuevo, el sonido de mail. Lo abro y leo atentamente.

 _-"Es genial, estaba comenzando a llamar a mis abogados para preparar un amparo en contra de una posible demanda de acoso de parte tuya. En cuanto a la broma, no encuentro nada de malo en ello, pero en verdad si fue bastante mala jeje. Ahora pasando a temas mejores, la novela desde mi punto de vista toma muy bien las dificultades del momento ambiental donde se lleva desarrollada, no crees que si hubieran aclarado la situación como dices tú, creo que Mr. Darcy se hubiera alejado al ver la intensidad de Miss Elizabeth. Pd. Cuál es tu inquietud? Ahora soy yo el inquieto."_ –No puedo evitar soltar una risita al leer el principio y pensar la forma correcta de aclarar mi punto con respecto a esta futura amistad.

 _-"Bueno, seré clara: Esta amistad, será solo fuera del trabajo? Es decir, no quiero que mis compañeros (as) comiencen a especular que realmente conseguí este trabajo solo por caerle bien al jefe, no se si me explique claramente. Ahora con respecto a la intensidad de Miss Elizabeth, pienso que no tiene nada de malo, además desde un principio se la demostró a Mr. Darcy, creo que debo recomendar que vuelvas a leer el libro para corroborar tus dudas"_ \- presione enviar, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de este hombre.

 _-"Ahora entiendo totalmente, mis disculpas, si quieres la mantenemos de la manera en que tú quieras, dentro o fuera del trabajo no importa. Corroborar mis dudas? Bueno si leerlo más de 5 veces no es corroborar dudas, no sé cuál será el numero correcto para hacerlo, pero tomare tu concejo y lo leeré una vez más. PD. Estoy bastante complacido de que aceptaras, buenas noches."-_ Leo repetidas veces el final y en mi mente solo hay una palabra para describir esto **"vaya",** me acomodo en mi cama y paso, por primera vez tuve una noche tranquila lejos de las pesadillas que habitualmente me atormentan llenas de recuerdos que me atormentan.


	3. La Cena

**Hola, de nuevo posteando un capitulo mas de esta historia, esperando por supuesto que sea de su agrado =( ya que por mas que les pido algún** **mensaje de aceptación** **o de negación** **a la continuación** **de este fin, no llegan nada jaja, bueno... en fin, disfrútenlo!**

De esa noche tan tranquila, han pasado casi un mes y como ya se nos hizo costumbre todos los días intercambiamos correos, después mensajes de texto y lo más reciente estos últimos días, llamadas telefónicas. También dentro de mi área de trabajo había encontrado otra amiga Clarise, aunque fuera mi secretaria en ella encontré muchas similitudes de carácter lo cual nos hizo crear este lazo de amistad. Como era costumbre Elijah me llamaba a medio día para saber cómo había estado mi mañana, esta día particularmente nuestra conversación se alargó más de lo normal platicando de todo y a la vez de nada en particular, simplemente disfrutábamos el contar con el otro para la resolución o posible concejo para algún problema. Estaba en medio de mi llamada cuando entro Clarise como siempre jovial para invitarme y notificarme que era hora de la comida.

-Karyn, oye…- se quedó pasmada en la entrada al verme sonrojar- Disculpa, estas MUY ocupada obviamente… después regreso!

-Clarise!- la regañe- Deberías de tocar la puerta antes de entrar!

-Sigues en el teléfono, sabias?

-ah… mm.. Después hablamos, ok?- medio sonreí- Adiós.

-Así que…- Dijo tomando asiento enfrente de mí en el escritorio- Un chico eh?

-¿Qué?... am…- Trate de ponerme lo más tranquila posible, ya me había pillado no quería que tomara más información de la debida- Si… algo así…

-Vaya! Bien chica, tienes mi aprobación, aunque me encantaría conocerlo pronto eh!- me dijo tomando y jugando con mi celular- Cambiando de tema, sabias que hay rumores de que el jefe está saliendo con alguien?

Le quite mi celular de las manos- oh… de verdad?- no pude evitar ponerme algo triste, **"Elijah no me ha mencionado nada es raro",** pensé para mi

-Sii- le brillaron los ojos, resaltando el café de su mirada- Todas las mujeres de la empresa están tristes y creo que pronto armaran una revolución en contra de esa intrusa

-No crees que son demasiado extremas?- reí

-Karyn, has visto al señor Mickelson alguna vez?- me pregunto seria

-pues… no

-Obviamente- se acomodó en la silla – él es un adonis en vida, es como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran diseñado, es…

-Ok! Ya entendí!- la interrumpí y suspire- Y cómo es que piensan "atraparla"?

-No lo sé- Dijo despreocupada- Necesito platicarlo con las chicas de arquitectura, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que será una sorpresa para ella.

-mmm… no se vayan a meter en un problema, de acuerdo?- Dije en tono maternal, si eran mis congéneres en edad y responsabilidades en el trabajo, pero no podía evitar sonar así- Vamos a comer o te quedaras sentada ahí ideando como atrapar a esta misteriosa mujer?

-Comida, definitivamente comida- Dijo poniéndose de pie junto conmigo y acompañándome a la puerta- En verdad Karyn, no puedo creer que seas inmune a los encantos muy bien desarrollados del jefe

-Clarise, es solo un hombre, no es ningún dios ni nada de esas cosas

-Oh espera un segundo- se detuvo atrás de mí, me detuve para encararla- Retiro lo antes dicho… ya has caído- sonrió y siguió su paso

-Qué? No!- la seguí hasta los ascensores

-Si, lo has hecho y al parecer peor que nosotras- entramos en el ascensor y torcí mi gesto, no era cierto, solo somos amigos **… "¿verdad?"** – Oye! Es solo un juego, relájate!- dijo Clarise sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí

Almorzamos en un restaurante cerca de las oficinas, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y llego la hora de salida, acomode mis cosas y me dispuse a salir del edificio, cuando sonó mi celular.

-Hola?

-Karyn, hola… ¿estas libre para la cena?- Dijo Elijah al otro lado de la línea

-La verdad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, el cual continuare en casa, espero y no te moleste

\- Karyn, soy el jefe de tu jefe… un día de retraso no afectara- Deje salir mi risa sonoramente

\- Bueno, eso díselo a mi jefa

-Lo hare- me comento con voz segura y a la vez en broma- Llegare a tu casa en 2 horas, llevare comida china, si te parece y así podremos discutir sobre ese proyecto que traes entre manos, de acuerdo?

-Bien, nos vemos entonces- colgamos. **"Solo espero que no se les ocurra a las mujeres seguirlo hoy, en especial hasta mi casa"**

Ya por la noche, Elijah llega puntual a la cita, le abro la puerta para que pueda entrar a mi departamento, llevo un short caqui, sandalias y una blusa manga larga color azul, la cual realza el color de mis ojos, cabello suelto.

-Hola- me saluda y me da un beso en la comisura de los labios, cierro los ojos instintivamente- Déjame decirte algo- Me barre con la mirada- Estas más hermosa esta noche, a que se debe?

-Hola Elijah- sonrió- No lo sé, a la promesa de comida china, tal vez…

-Cierto!- Levanta la mano con una gran bolsa café- Lo prometido es deuda.

-Entones pasa, puedes ponerla en la barra de la cocina- nos adentramos en el departamento, él se desplaza a la cocina y yo vuelvo a mi mesa de diseños, adentrándome en el trabajo una vez más.

-Come- escucho decir detrás de mi

\- Qué?- volteo a verlo y trae un tenedor junto con plato lleno de comida

-Llevo más de 10 min. Llamándote desde la cocina, me canse de que no respondieras y mejor te serví un plato con un poco de todo lo que compre

-Discúlpame, no te escuche- Tomo el plato de las manos y me siento en la mesa del comedor, mientras que él se queda echándole un vistazo a los planos del diseño

-Es interesante en lo que estás trabajando- me comenta sin dejar de ver los planos

-Gr-gracias- Me articulo atragantándome con la comida, lo se debería de ser más femenina. Elijah se sienta a mi lado con un plato de comida y empieza a comer despacio, como si lo saboreara, el solo verlo hace que quiera quitarle lo que trae en su plato, siento que debe estar más delicioso de lo que me estoy comiendo en este momento.

-Y dime- Dice limpiándose con la servilleta la comisura de la boca- Para qué departamento es ese diseño?

-mmm… Arquitectura- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi silla y tomaba mi plato- Terminaste?

\- Si, muchas gracias- levante también su plato y me encamino a la cocina, regreso al poco tiempo

-Te importa si realizo unas llamadas? – me comento Elijah tomando su celular

-No, adelante- dije haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras me ponía de nuevo a trabajar para poder terminar mi trabajo.

POV Elijah

Después de haber realizado mis llamas a mis diferentes subalternos, me giro para ver que mi compañera de parranda laboral estaba dormida sobre la mesa de diseños, se veía tan hermosa, me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos

-Sujétate fuerte- se susurre al momento en que la cargaba, a lo cual obedeció sin poner ninguna resistencia. La cargue hasta su habitación y la acomode entre las sabanas, pero cuando quise retirarme me sujeto de la mano.

-Gracias- Murmuro y se acomodó aún más cómodamente entre las almohadas, simplemente sonreí de verla tan tranquila y apacible.

Camine hasta la sala donde tenía mi saco y corbata, los tome y pude escuchar ruidos en la alcoba, volví sobre mis pasos solo para descubrir que era Karyn que tenía pesadillas sobre qué se yo, me acerque y me senté en la cama para tranquilizarla, ella seguía forcejeando entre las sabanas, como si luchara contra algo o alguien en sus sueños

-Karyn… tranquilízate, todo está bien- recorría el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla ya cubierta de sudoración a causa de los terribles sueños

-No… no- Murmuro y se despertó de golpe- ¡NO!- me miro desconcertada- … Elijah…

-Tranquilízate, todo está bien- La abrace y le repetía una y otra vez que se tranquilizara, como si fuera un mantra. Ella solo suspiro en resignación y derrota.

-Te… podrías quedar…?- me comento con voz apagada y tímida, me separe de ella para verla a los ojos- Solo hasta que vuelva a dormir…

-Claro… -le comente y me acomode detrás de ella, la jale hacia mí en son protector, grave error, ahora podía respirar su aroma con mayor claridad y dar oportunidad a que mis pensamientos volaran hacia un millar de escenarios. Poco tiempo pasó para que ella se quedara nuevamente dormida, entre mis brazos y yo… bueno, yo dormí respirando su aroma.


End file.
